


Paradise In A Nightmare

by MarvlousRed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 19:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16501550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvlousRed/pseuds/MarvlousRed
Summary: "Just leave me alone!" Harry ignored his friends' concerns and protest. "Harry!" Ron yelled, grabbing his shoulder harshly and turning him around. Harry looked right at him, his eyes red. "Mate, I'm worried about you-" "We all are." Hermione chimed in. "Look the war is over. You can at least feel relieved that-" "Relived?" Harry questioned. "Relived about what? That countless are dead, that I have no family!" Harry's rage only increased. Ron's face grew red with his own anger. "You could honour them-" "IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME!"The days following the end of the second wizarding war were hard on Harry Potter. He felt so much guilt, so much anger, and worse he felt like it should have been him. He pushed his friends away and hide away in The Headmaster's Office. On one night, he let his rage out and passed out from exhaustion. When he woke up he was somewhere familiar yet, different. It wasn't until he came face to face with Dumbledore did he realize something was very wrong.





	Paradise In A Nightmare

The halls that once gave a warm feeling to Harry. Now, gave off a coldness that he couldn't shake off. It reminded him of painful memories he would rather not be reminded of. They were preparing the funerals for the those lost in The Battle Of Hogwarts. It had been about three days and Harry dreaded Remus and Tonks' funeral. Their son was coming with his grandmother; The boy was far too young to understand and probably wouldn't understand for most of his life. Harry dreaded it and was even thinking of not going. "It was out of the question." He thought. He earned Remus so much. He had been the first father-figure to him and gave some light on who his parents really were. Instead of earning about their heroics. He told him stories of the normal them. Though he supposed a Potter was never really normal. Harry avoided his friends at all cost. The Weasleys were mourning their own lost and Harry felt like he was at fault. Hermione tried to talk to him but, he ignored her. She let him be but, it was going almost five days since he had talked to anyone. If he wasn't locked away in the Headmaster's Office. He was in The Forbidden Forest searching for a dreadful ring. He would spend hours searching for it and he never had any success. Harry grabbed a quick bite and went to return to the Headmaster's Office. "Harry!" He heard his friends call for him. He just glanced at them before continuing up the chipped stairs. "Er, Not right now. I'm busy." He quickly said. "Harry, just talk to us!" Ginny pleaded. "I said not right now!" He raised his voice slightly as he tried to hurry away from them. "You aren't well, Harry. Come on just talk to us!" Ron tried. "Just leave me alone!" Harry ignored his friends' concerns and protest. "Harry!" Ron yelled, grabbing his shoulder harshly and turning him around. Harry looked right at him, his eyes red. "Mate, I'm worried about you-" "We all are." Hermione chimed in. "Look the war is over. You can at least feel relieved that-" "Relieved?" Harry questioned. "Relieved about what? That countless are dead, that I have no family!" Harry's rage only increased. Ron's face grew red with his own anger. "You could honour them and-" "IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME!" Harry snapped. Everyone looked at him with wide eyes. He didn't like it. "Harry-" "Forget it." Hermione rushed to grab his arm. "I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" He pushed her off and the force was more than he meant. She hit the ground harshly and she cried in pain. "Mione!" Ron rushed to her. She held her arm in pain. "H-Hermione.." Harry stepped towards her. He closed his eyes and turned back. He darted up the stairs, his eyes tearing up. "Harry, wait!" Ginny yelled. Bill kept his sister from going after him. "Just let him go." Harry kept running until his legs gave out. Tears clouded his vision and his knees hit the ground. He removed his glasses and used his sleeve to wipe his eyes. When he could see again, he noticed that he was in The Forbidden Forest. "I-I have to find that ring." He searched all around. He dug his hands into the dirt and searched for the ring. He spent hours searching but, no matter what spell he used. He couldn't find it. "I-I have to see them again!" His breathing got more erratic. He fell down and tears streamed down his cheeks. He sobbed into the ground and pounded his fist into the ground. "I-It should have been me! They would have been happy i-if it wasn't for me!" He cried. His sorrow and rage mixed into misery and he spit out spells in a fit. It started with a few common ones and quickly turned to the unforgivable ones. It became apparent that he couldn't tell them apart anymore. They were all just mixing together. He tripped over some exposed roots and crashed to the ground. As he did, the slur of spells stopped and a bright light of mixed colours came towards him. His glasses were some were far from him. He tried to stand to find them but, a blur of colour hurled towards him and knocked him off his feet. Everything started to spin and the feeling reminded him of the feeling a portkey gave you. Then blackness. His last thought. "It should have been me."

Hours Before......  
Rain poured against the streets harshly. People were beginning to think that the streets would start to flood. Only a few people were out in it. Just some going back to work after their lunch break or the local kids on their break. "Come back here, freak!" Some kids called. A group of boys chased a thinner boy. They run through puddles, splashing water everywhere. The boy was weighed down by the books he carried in his arms. He turned around the corner when they grabbed him. The books crashed out of his arms and he fell with them onto the pavement. He cut his hands on the cold pavement before the leader of the group pulled him up. "Where you off to, freak?" The one hissed. The boys were around the same age about 16. The thinner one had raven black hair that was now drenched from the rain. He looked very sickly and was much paler than most his age. He just clenched his jaw and glared at them. The leader of the group sent a hard punch to his cheek. He grabbed him by the collar. "When I ask you something. You better answer me." He hissed. "Sorry. I don't want my brain cells to die." He spat. "You think you're funny, scarface?" The others snickered. It struck a nerve and made him look away. The boy's face had several scars lining his already pale face. Some were newer than others. "What did you father do that to you?" He teased. "I heard his quite the drinker." They laughed. "NO, he isn't!" The boy protested. "How did you get those scars then?" The questioned. He looked away. "N-None of your business." He spat. "I bet his father did it." One of the others chimed in. "Yeah, I heard he drinks like a fish!" Another one added. "Probably the reason his mudblood mother left-" "STOP IT!" The smaller boy swung his fist at the leader of the group, his fist hitting his jaw. He tried to fight them off but, he was outnumbered. They punched him until he hit the ground and they started kicking him. "Hey! What's going on here?!" A man shouted. They froze. "Um, N-Nothing." Thye backed up. "Jett!" The man yelled worried. Jett laid on the ground, holding his side. His hands were bleeding and his face was bruised. His lip and nose were both busted the reason for the blood running down his face. He went over to the boy. "I-I'm fine." Jett coughed. "What the hell do you think you are doing to my son?!" The man was outraged as he straightened his round glasses. "He hit us first!" They defended. "Yeah, you probably deserved it." He shot back. "I don't want to see any of you here again! You got it?" They quickly nodded before they ran off. The man pushed his messy raven hair that matched his son's. "Are you okay?" His voice was laced with worry. "I said I'm fine." Jett slowly got up and brushed his books off. His father crossed his arms. "Want to tell me what that was about?" He asked. "Just some douchebags from school, okay?" He sighed. "Have they messed with you before?" Jett just shrugged. "Jett." He warned. "Don't lie to me." Jett sighed. "Just once or twice." He muttered. "Why haven't you told me about this?!" He questioned. "Because you would overreact, dad! Like you always do or you would criticize me for not winning." He looked at his son, confused. "Why would I criticize you?" He questioned. Jett picked his books back up and fixed his square glasses. "Because you are the infamous James Potter. Everyone knows how you were in countless fights. In school and in the war. Yet, there's me who can't win a single one!" Jett yelled. James took a deep breath. "Jett, let's go inside." James sighed. "So, you can get another drink?" Jett retorted. He looked at him angrily. "We need to talk about this and I don't want the whole fucking street knowing!" He yelled. Jett crossed his arms. "Oh forget. You're ashamed. Don't want anyone to know that your son is weak." Jett spat. "Jett, in the house now." He stated, firmly. Jett sighed before he went inside the house, letting the door slam behind him. The house they lived in was smaller than their last. It had a small sitting room that led into the kitchen. While there were four rooms in the upstairs. Jett sat in the chair and rolled his eyes as James poured himself a drink before sitting across from him. "I know it's been hard and I'm sorry if I made you feel like you couldn't come to me about these things." Jett sighed. "It's okay. I have someone I can go to." Jett pushed his drenched hair back. "Your mom?" He questioned. Jett scoffed. "No. She wouldn't understand. Plus I don't feel like getting made fun of by 'him'." James swallowed hard at the mention of him. "Then who?" James questioned. "I go to Remus. He was made fun of for the same reason. Plus I like hanging out with him while you're at work." James nodded, giving a small smile. "He is your godfather." Jett nodded. "So, they make fun of you for the scars." He mentioned. Jett looked down. "Yeah. They call me scarface." He muttered, ashamed. James clenched his jaw. "What's their last names?" He asked. "No, Dad. Please stay out of it." Jett pleaded. "I'll just contact their parents-" "No! You'll only make it worse." Jett dreaded this. "Jett, I can't let them-" "Just let me handle them! I can use magic when in school. I'm good at that." Jett tried to convince him. James closed his eyes sighing. "If it happens again." Jett jumped up. "Thanks, Dad!" Jett felt relief wash over him. "You need to open up to me more though." Jett nodded. "I will. I promise." Jett reassured. "Now, go and finish packing." He said, messing his hair up. "Packing?" Jett questioned. "Jett, you've already missed 4 weekends with your mom. Knowing her, she might take me to court if you miss another one." He stated. Jett groaned. "But, I hate it there!" He protested. "Don't you want to see your mom?" He asked. "Yeah but, he's going to be there." James clenched his fist. "Does he give you any problems?" Jett sighed. "He just scoffs at anything I say and treats me like an idiot. Plus he says stuff against you, Remus and Sirius!" Jett pointed out. James stood up and hugged him. "Look I know it's hard going back and forth." He sighed. "Better than hearing you two screaming at each other." Jett remarked. "We use to get along." James reminded. "It's just not fair. She blamed you for what happened to Harry and then she divorced you. Then she married the worse possible guy!" Jett complained. "Jett, Don't talk about your mother like that. She loves you very much and she's only doing what she thinks his best." James was silent as they hugged. "You are right about the last part. Snape is the worse guy she could have ever married." Jett chuckled and they started laughing. "Now, go pack your stuff. Remus will be here any minute to take you to your mom's." He reminded, letting him go. "Fine." Jett dragged his feet going up to his room. James grabbed his drink and the Daily Prophet. He sat down on the couch and propped his feet up on the coffee table. He laughed to himself as he heard Jett start to blast his music in his room. He paled as he saw one of the headlines.  
"LOCALS PAY RESPECTS TO FIRST CASUALTY OF THE WAR; HARRY POTTER."


End file.
